Forever and Always
by Snap.Peas
Summary: *smirk* I love Inu/Kag romances don't you? this is a one shot, and my first inuyasha fic, i hope you like it!


Forever and Always By: Erin Elder  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kagome was bored stiff. She sat at the bar watching as her numerous friends from school danced the night away with the hotties they had found. "Ohhhh, why did I let them talk me into this?!?" She wondered out loud. "Perhaps it's because they remined you that I would be here?" Hojo said sneaking an arm around her waist.  
  
He had recently discovered that girls supposedly liked bad boys, so he had changed his entire attitude. He now walked around school sporting a brand new skull tatoo and a leather jacket. Of course, being girls, most of them thought he was the hottest thing on two feet. Most of them, that is, with the exception of Kagome.  
  
"Ugh, get your arm off of me this instant Hojo!" She demanded with disgust evident in her voice. " Awww, but why Kagome??? Don't you like me anymore???" He mock pouted and slid his other arm around her.  
  
That was the last straw for Kagome. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She grabbed his wrists and twisted her whole body around, thus twisting his hands together. She pulled him forward by his wrists and jammed her elbow into his face when he fell. She heard an audible "Crack!!!" but didn't realy mind the fact that she had just broken her former crushes nose.  
  
She walked off alone and found a new seat closer to the stage. ~This band isn't so bad...~ she thought to herself. After the song ended the manager of the club walked up and took the microphone.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, in the past, we have gotten many ideas for adience participation, A.K.A. basicaly kareoke. We have a young man here who would like to perform a song. May I introduce, Inuyasha performing "Kryptonite"!!!  
  
Kagome was stunned to say the least. ~is it really him???~ A boy about Kagomes age walked out onto the stage and Kagome caught her breath. He was in his human form but still recognizable to Kagome. He walked up and took the microphone slightly hesitant, his eyes appeared to be searching the crowd. Kagomes eyes locked on his, and his on hers. He smirked when the opening of the song started and he started to sing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Great!!! Just great!!! Kagome's gone, the others ran off and now i'm stuck here with nothing to do, and in my human form!!!! I repeat, Just great!!!" Inuyasha sat infront of the well to wait for kagomes return.  
  
He didn't wait long, actually he got fed up about having to. "I'll just go get her myself!" he jumped through well and walked up to Kagomes front door. He had learned early not to just barge in, Kagomes mother had had a fit once because he accidently tracked mud into the house. He winced remembering what she had said.  
  
-----  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!! You get right backoutside and wipe your feet!!! Your tracking mud all through the house!!! And no you cannot get Kagome now, she's at a slumber party with a few of her friends. What were you thinking just barging on in here!!??!!"  
  
She had rambled on untill at least two in the morning, she made him sleep on the couch and wait for Kagome. He had asked her why he couldn't go back through the well and wait there but she would have none of it. Kagome had come home to find him curled in a ball on the couch with one arm hanging off the edge and his ears twitching. He woke up when he heard a click and a flash and saw kagome standing over him with what she called a Cam-er-a.  
  
-----  
  
He knocked on the door gently but loud enough for someone to hear him. Kagomes mother came to the door and smiled when she saw him. "Why hello Inuyasha, how are you tonight?"  
  
she asked moving to let him in.  
  
He wiped his feet quickly and walked inside. "I'm fine I was just wondering if Kagome was here, I need to talk to her." he said looking around for her. "Oh i'm sorry, she's at a club but i'll be glad to drop you off there so you may find her." he nodded gaciously and moved to walk outside again.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" she asked him. "Ummm...outside so we can go?" he tried. "Not like that your not. come on me and kagome went shopping the other day and found you a few outfits." she walked into the geust room, or now more commonly known as Inuyashas room.  
  
She walked to the closet and pulled out a few things. "Yes these will be wonderful." she handed him a pair of dark blue jeans, and a longsleeved black shirt. "put these on and meet me downstairs." she walked out of the room to let him get changed.  
  
~Kagome went shopping...for...me??? why???~ he pulled on the shirt and examined himself in the mirror. ~Not bad.~ he walked downstairs and Mrs. Higurashi drove him to the club.  
  
On the way over he had been thinking about Kagome. Or more specifically his feelings for Kagome. Something he had been doing quite alot of lately. He knew he loved her but did she love him back??? he wouldn't be able to stand another rejection. ~I'm telling her tonight. but how???~ he walked up to the club and saw a poster. "hmmm...singing, eh??? That gives me an idea."  
  
He tried to remember what that song that Kagome had been listening to the other day, it pretty much summed up everything he did for kagome. And of kikyou. Kryptonite! That's what it was!  
  
He ran inside the building just in time to see Hojo wrap his arms around Kagomes waist. His hopes were nearly shattered, until Kagome jammed her elbow into his face breaking his nose. ~Good girl Kagome, don't let him touch you!~  
  
He ran to the managers office and got everything set up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He walked up to the microphone and looked for Kagome, he saw her at a table near the stage looking at him with a stunned look. He smirked as the beginning of the song played and he started to sing, having memorized them the first time he heard the song.  
  
  
  
--I took a walk around the world to Ease my troubled mind, I left my body laying somewhere In the sands of time , I watched the world float to the dark Side of the moon, I feel there is nothing I can do, --  
  
He watched Kagomes mouth drop as she heard him singing.  
  
--yeah, I watched the world float to the Dark side of the moon, After all I knew it had to be something To do with you,--  
  
He looked directly at kagome when he sang that part.  
  
--I really dont mind what happens now and then, As long as youll be my friend at the end,--  
  
He smirked at the next part.  
  
--If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman , If Im alive and well, will you be There holding my hand, Ill keep you by my side with My superman might, Kryptonite, --  
  
the tips of his hair had started changing to it's usual color as the sun came up.  
  
--You called me strong, you called me weak, But still your secrets I will keep, You took for granted all the times I Never let you down,--  
  
He thought of Kikyou then.  
  
--You stumbled in and bumped your head, if Not for me then you would be dead , I picked you up and put you back On solid ground,--  
  
then he thought of all the times when he had saved kagomes life.  
  
--If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman, If Im alive and well, will you be There holding my hand, Ill keep you by my side with my Superman might , Kryptonite,--  
  
His hair finally completely changed with the audience screaming in aww at what was happening.  
  
--Yeah!!!!--  
  
His eyes started to flash, one second they were brown and the next gold.  
  
--If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman, If Im alive and well, will you be there Holding my hand, Ill keep you by my side with My superhuman might , Kryptonite , Yeah!!!--  
  
His eyes flashed for a final time and changed back to his usual appearence. His mouth opened wide for the last part and the light glinted off his fangs. The managers eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he caught a glimpse of Inuyashas ears, which had returned to thier original position atop his head.  
  
"HE'S A DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled so loud everyone in the club started whispering and backing up. Inuyasha just looked amused. He glanced back at Kagome as she started walking up to the stage.  
  
She climbed on and her friends started to scream at her to get off the stage he might bite. She ignored them and walked right up to Inuyasha and hugged him, to her suprise he hugger her back.  
  
Inuyasha lifted Kagomes chin to look at him. "I didn't know how to get it out before but..." Kagomes eyes brightened. He leaned down nearly kissing her but just barely brushing his lips against hers. "i love you..." he whispered. "i love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome leaned in and brought his lips down on hers. ~Forever and Always.~ 


End file.
